1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing machine having a structure to prevent water from overflowing a detergent case.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the sake of user convenience, a washing machine may be installed on a rack. Further, a washing machine provided with two washing tub units, so that a user may simultaneously wash two groups of laundry separated from each other, has been developed.
If a washing machine is installed at a designated height from the ground in such a manner, a detergent case may be installed at the lower portion of the washing machine, i.e., at a region below a washing tub unit so as to allow a user to easily put detergents into the detergent case. In the case, the detergents and wash water need to be supplied from the detergent case to the washing tub unit by a separate pump provided.
In such a washing machine, if the pump breaks down, the detergents and the wash water are not transferred from the detergent case to the washing tub unit, instead overflowing the detergent case.
If the washing machine is installed at a high position, as described above, the detergent case may be located at a position higher than the level of the user's eyes. In this case, it is difficult for a user to observe amounts of the detergents put into the detergent case.